people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Moscow, Russia
Moscow is the capitol and largest city of Russia, and the 5th largest city in the world. It is located on the Moskva River and was founded sometime before 1147, which is when it is first mentioned in history. People Born in Moscow Adelina Sotnikova Ekaterina Gordeeva Peter the Great Sergei Grinkov 799px-VDNX-2.jpg 800px-Tsaritsino_from_helicopter-1.jpg moscow_city_sale1.jpg Moscow-City_skyline.jpg moscow-nights-a.jpg Moscow-StBasilCath_2444979a.jpg Moscow in People's Lives Adelina Sotnikova: I was born here in 1996, and grew up here. It was here that I first found and developed my love for figure skating. Keira Knightley: I traveled here in 2013 to film scenes of the movie Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit. Leo Tolstoy: I began spending much time around 1848, when I was an unruly 20 year old. I traveled into this city in order to drink and gamble, and within a few years had accumulated massive gambling debts. Years later, I married my wife Sophia Tolstoy here in 1862. Liam Neeson: I traveled here in 2001 to film scenes of the movie K-19: The Widowmaker. Magnus Carlsen: I traveled here in 2004 to compete in the Aeroflot Open chess tournament, where I won my second GM norm. I competed here again in 2006. Napoleon Bonaparte: I invaded this city in 1812, after waging the tragically bloody and impossible Battle of Borodino just outside the city. The Russian armies eventually retreated, allowing us to enter the city. Though my armies had won, it felt far from a victory. I would always think of this battle as one of my hardest, calling it my "most terrible," and later said "Though the French showed themselves worth of victory on that day, the Russians showed themselves worthy of being invincible." After entering the city, I expected that Alexander I of Russia would decided to end the war and negotiate a peace treaty in order to regain his capital city. However, rather than be occupied by us, the Russians had their jewel of a city burned. My armies and I left five weeks later, and I recieved the bad news that back in Paris, there had been a coup attempting to overthrow me in my absence. I became concerned about losing control of my empire, and decided to head back to France - but my armies were now trapped in a deathly Russian winter. In the end, we had successfully invaded the great city of Moscow, but found it to be unconquerable. Nick Jonas: I was invited to help host and judge the Miss USA beauty pageant here in 2013, as well as perform with my brothers for the event. It was here that I met Olivia Culpo, who I began dating shortly after that. Nastya Kusakina: I am often here for modeling work, and am represented here by the modeling agency Avant Models. Olivia Culpo: I traveled here with Wenxi Yu in March of 2013 to help judge the Miss Russia beauty pageant. I returned in May of 2013 for the opening of a bar, and to promote a new song by Emin Agalarov, which featured me in its music video. I also traveled here with Donald Trump later in the year to attend the Miss USA 2013 competition, where I handed my crown off to the winner, Erin Brady of Connecticut, and met Nick Jonas, who was a judge and also performing at the competition. We got along well, and began dating. Orlando Bloom: I was invited to this city to test drive the new Land Rover, in celebration of its 60th Anniversary in 2008. Peter the Great: I was born here in 1672, the youngest in the Russian royal family. In 1682, at the age of 10, a council of nobleman decided that I should inherit the throne, despite the fact that my elder half-brother Ivan was officially next in line. A succession battle broke out, in a series of violent revolts led by my elder half-sister Sophia, in which many of our relatives were killed. Thus, to appease both sides, it was decided that I would rule as tsar jointly with Ivan, and that he would be the superior ruler. However, my domineering sister Sophia was the one who actually took over the kingdom. Being a young boy, I was not all that concerned, and kept myself busy with my education, shipbuilding, sailing, and toy soldiers. My mother, fearing that I lacked ambition and the drive for power that would be necessary to overthrow my half-siblings, pushed me into a marriage with Eudoxia Lopukhina in 1689, to great failure. Later in the year, the time to strike against Sophia came after the failure of her Crimean campaigns. Sophia, learning of my plans of revolt, conspired with the Russian nobles to kill me. However, they instead warned me of her intent, and I fled the city to a nearby monastery in Sergiyev Posad. I returned to this city in 1690, and Sophia was overthrown and banished. I kept Ivan as a co-ruler, though this was mainly a formality. However, once again, a woman took control of the kingdom from me in all but name - this time, my mother, Natalya Naryshkina. It was only when she died in 1694 that I became a true tsar, at the age of 22. Though my reign had begun shakily, I had by now grown into the power of my title, and began culturally revolutionizing my kingdom. I modernized the army, made ambitious plans for a navy, brutally quelled rebellions, introduced etiquette and elegance to my court, and encouraged education. Category:Places Category:Russia Category:Eastern Europe